A crazy Princess and Pauper
by 23CR3T
Summary: SEX (now that I have your attention) Rinto and Len are the competitive heirs to their fathers successful company. Rin and Lenka are a toy makers children. Rinto wants a break, so does Rin. Hello Plot device! (RinXLen LenkaXRinto)
1. Oh, uh Hi?

Rewrite of chapter 1 after almost 2 years... wow.

* * *

_Once upon a time, yes a very long time ago, lived a family Nobel and old, whose children were very close…_

"Len! If you don't hurry up this means I'll win by default!" A young blonde boy yelled up the stairs to his _slightly_ older brother.

"I'm right here! And no way you'll be winning, Rinto!" A boy the same age and height appeared from the west wing, hurrying down the staircase and over to get his boots laced up. The two blondes were the same in every possible physical way, except for their hairstyle and the fact that Rinto was a tad taller, not that the shorter would ever admit it. While Len allowed his hair to sit messily in front and long enough to pull into a small ponytail in the back, Rinto cut his about and inch lower than the nape of his neck and pulled his bangs to the side with four white bobby pins.

"Lucky for today. C'mon, Mother and Father are awaiting for our arrival at breakfast!" Len winked at their butler, who nodded back.

That butler's name was Paul, a loyal man who had witnessed the two grow since before they were born, he was faithful to their wishes and a friend from their father's home town. Paul was in charge of "keeping score" between the twins. The two belonged to a very rich family which owned a company that specialized in entertainment and their mafia-like armory, a weird combo right? Kagamine corporation was a very big name known over most of the world, and the one to beat. Naturally this would mean many want it to fall, this is how their mafia branch began. This being the case, their father had made their raising a competition for who would inherit the company, the loser would end up as either the Vice President or talent, which meant there would not be some giant let down at the end their competition. The Kagamine name could not be found on some stupid street corner. Rinto and Len had been raised as the best of friends and the most competitive of rivals, with their ability they often ended up in fights, but at the end of the day the two blondes could never hate each other.

"Begin today's scoring, Paul!" Rinto declared, as he followed close behind Len towards the dining hall. Entering the hall there was a table big enough to fit about sixteen people with only a man and woman sitting at the far end of the table.

"Good morning, Len, Rinto." The elegant lady at the end said, wiping her mouth.

"Good morning, Mother! Good morning, Father!" The twins said in unison.

Their father nodded in acknowledgement, the blondes waved back and sat down. Len decided on banana pancakes with a glass of milk, Rinto had a small bowl of whole grain cereal with two cut up oranges and milk. Lately, Len had been trying to get taller than Rinto, Rinto decided there is no way he would not let that happen.

Their father Leon decided to speak this morning, "Len, Rinto. In your training I believe you've both been lacking in your ability to think into the future and plan strategies." Both frowned a bit knowing it was true, but dared not to interrupt, "Today, you are going to travel into town and purchase a game set I have reserved at a local toy store, there will be mahjong, gô, memory, and chess, you may add on any good strategy games you see at the store. From today on these games will be added to your competition. That is all."

Rinto and Len looked at each other and smirked, one thought occurring in their like minds, 'You are so going down!'

On the way to town…

"I, for one, am very glad Father decided to add these games to our competition." Len said dripping with cockiness..

Rinto smiled back, "Yes, it'll be ten times easier to beat you every day." He replied in the same manner.

"Oh please, you're all bark and no bite." Len leaned back and smirked.

Rinto would have retorted but the driver called that they were there. "Young masters, we have arrived!"

Both bounced out, Len immediately looking at the other games, Rinto going to the counter to check their order. He pulled out his wallet, inside along with a moderate amount of cash were two debit cards, one for personal one to share with his brother, and a credit card to be used for other things such as errands like this.

"I'm here to pick up a big order for 'Kagamine'." Rinto was keeping an eye on Len out of the corner of his sight.

"Certainly," spoke a young female voice that made Rinto turn, "I'll get it right awa-"

Rinto and this new girl stared at eachother for a good minute, scanning each other. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a big white bow on her head, bobby pins keeping her bangs out of her eyes (just like his), but what really got his were her eyes... Cerulean... Rinto didn't know anyone with his color eyes. Even Len, his identical twin, had azure eyes, a shade darker.

Both burst into a small blush, "So..."

"Oh! Y-yes, the order!" She crouched down to get a large stack of boxes.

Rinto coughed then spoke, "I'm Rinto, Rinto Kagamine." He was slightly looking away.

The female blonde popped back up with the box on the counter, "Rin Lucifine, pleased to meet you." She held her hand out across the counter.

Rinto shook her hand and raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you a little young to work here?"

"Yeah, my sister and I are competing for who inherits the family business, so I took and extra shift!" Rin said proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Wow, my brother and I are the same! I wish our competition wasn't so intense though, you must have it easy." Rinto sighed leaning onto the counter.

Rin gave a questioning look, "Excuse me? Is it really that hard to be Mr. Manners? 'Ello poppet, care for a spot of tea?'" She mimed pouring tea on to where Rinto's hand laid.

"Oh and y-"

The song Popipo began playing, Rin smiled at the advertisement song as Rinto quickly flipped his phone open.

"Yeah, Len?...Yes...so?...ok I can do 15 minutes. Fine...get me some orange gummies then, the good ones with the sugar coating. ...ok see you there." The phone closed.

"Brother?"

"No idea how hard my life is..." He sighed.

"Mr. Big shot got it rough?" She teased, playing with a strand of hair.

He scoffed at her, "You wouldn't last a day in my shoes."

She gave him a pointed look and grabbed his phone, punching in her number, "One week!" Rin snapped.

"Excuse me?" Rinto leaned back surprised at her bold motion.

"In one week we should swap! You take my life for a week, and I'll play prince for a week. You can text me for the next few day to swap details about ourselves." Rin ran to the back and got a bottle of what was probably supposed to be gag hair growth shampoo, "Grow your hair with this, and come back again tomorrow so we can learn about each others lives!"

"What!? Wait I can't jus-", Rinto sputtered but was cut off.

"Ah, so you admit my life is harder?" Rin leaned in with a smug challenging look.

Rinto, raised and being the over competitive guy he is, retorted "No way in hell! You are so on, Princess!"

Every day for the next week the two met up, texted, and planned. Rin took quickly to all the manners Rinto taught her, and Rinto had fun learning how to make simple family food. They learned about each other's backgrounds and, in just a week, had become best friends.

By the end of the week they had mastered their 'mirror' image.

Rin learned of Rinto's twin brother, Len. How he was competitive, weaker emotionally, stronger physically, and 'd learned the layout of the mansion to the names of all the servants. How they only addressed their parents as mother and father seemed rather odd to Rin, but she didn't question it.

Rinto learned how Rin had an older sister, Lenka, it turned out she had a stronger attitude and was stubborn, both a strong and weak point in her personality. He'd learned about the town and Rin few other friends. Rin's father had hand made many toys and his mother made the sweets sold there. Rinto loved the idea of such a happy together family.

The day of the swap...

"Bad news, Rin. Father has called for a ball to be held for the company's 25th anniversary! That's in four days!" Rinto sat down at their usual cafe, where they both loved the orange cake and he would always pay.

"So? That's part of your life, and I being better can handle it!" Rin said confidently, then grabbed the fork in front of her, she hummed in appreciation of the sweet cake.

Rinto sighed and picked up his too, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely!" Rin gave a thumbs up, "You ready?"

Rinto held up a bag and smiled, Rin did the same.

After a quick change...

"Wow, I look like you!" Rin was dressed in Rinto's white dress shirt, some reddish black slacks, a vest lined in gold fabric that matched the pants, and a big golden bow tie with a large cerulean gem in the center. "Now just a little off the bottom..." Rin snipped her hair to look like how Rinto's was last week.

"Nice, how do I look?" Rinto had a gold shirt and yellow hoodie that said '50%' mirrored on both sides of the hoodie! and some regular flare jeans. Thank goodness for gender neutral figures!

"Sweet! Here ya go!" Rin brushed his hair out and placed her bow on his head. "Perfect, like looking in a mirror"

"Call me tonight then." Rinto held up her phone.

"Got it!" Rin held up his leaving first.

_And on, and on it goes..._


	2. Begin the show!

_Let's do this right. The butler starts the show_!

Rin had just arrived back at Rinto's home, she'd stared in awe at the four story mansion before her. The house was fairly new, built on the top of a sizable hill, mostly a plain yellowish cream colour with brown accents on the shudders and large double doors. Rin stopped by the yellow and white roses lining the stone path to the front door, even the grass was perfectly trimmed and watered. Rin took a deep breath before grabbing the large golden handle to the oak door, and pushed in... Only to discover it opened outwards. She sighed, '_Jeez, calm down. It's house, not an alien ship. One more time.'_

Pushing open the door, Rin was greeted by a beautiful foyer with checkerboard tiling, walls of a pastel yellow adorned with portraits of people and places she'd never seen, to her right and left were two seemingly endless hallways with countless rooms, to her front was a golden staircase that split down the middle to wrap around a statue of a beautiful woman carrying a basket, and just above her was an enormous crystal chandelier. '_Rinto...what the-'_

"Where have you been, brother?" A blonde boy slid down from the top of the stairs banister. He had a simple, yet cutesy, a white dress shirt, black vest and pants, and a yellow bow tie. Rin figured they must not have picked out their own outfits, since what Rinto had given her was near identical.

_'This is Len? Wow... If Rinto was good looking then this boy is hot!'_ She scanned him quickly just to size him up. Cute messy hair, small ponytail, an identical outfit to mine except with a deep crimson ruby at the center of his bow tie, she instinctively reached up for the sapphire around her neck.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Len pulled out a silver pocket mirror.

"No, and I've been... Out." Rin said, UNSUSPICIOUSLY.

Len looked at her skeptically, "Out? Out where?"

"Just... A walk." Rin began walking up the stairs past him, "Why?"

"No reason, you just seem... Distant lately, is something going on?" His eyes seemed to be checking her over.

"Not at all!" Rin replied a bit too defensively.

"I think we-" Len was cut off by a bell.

Paul the butler walked in an announced, "Masters Rinto and Len, it is time for your daily game hour." Len obediently straightened himself and headed towards the right corridor, Rin followed hesitantly.

Paul led them to a room much like a parlor, with a table and a cart with small sandwiches, tea, and a small cake to the side. The game laid out on the table top was 'War'. Rin smirked, as it was actually one of her favourites! The game is a mixture of chess and capture the flag, it was played where they set up their pieces where they couldn't see which ones were which, and they take turns moving their pieces until they find each other's flags. (Actual fun game)

Rin sat on the fancy wooden chair across from Len, Rin holding a cocky gleam in her eye, '_Unfortunately for you, I've been playing this game since I was two, sorry~_' She immediately began setting up her red pieces.

About 5 min later...

Len had his head in his hands looking down at the board, '_How!? Rinto's never been any better than me at strategy. Why am I losing so horribly_!'

Rin gave a small arrogant chuckle, "Is this your flag?" She said setting her spy piece on it.

"...yes." Len dropped his face and hit the desk.

"Master Rinto earns 15 points for today." Paul said, he pulled a device and pushed a few buttons.

"Haha! It looks like I'm the winner, beat ya fair and square!" Rin said finishing off her cake and winking at him.

"Rematch! We can play…" He looked at the pile of games in the corner of the too large room, "Umm... That!" Len fished twister off of the shelves.

"You are soooo on!" Rin yelled back.

About 20 min later...

Len had his face nearly up against Rin's chest, and Rin was shaking. Len had to move his hand forward but Rin couldn't handle the closeness, she collapsed and hit her upper back to the ground with a dull thump. Len won.

"10 points to Master Len." Paul tapped that into a little device he always had with him.

"Yes! Totally beat you!" Len jumped up and down.

"Only by a hair!" Rin shot back pouting.

"Oh well it looks like I'm the winner, beat ya fair and square!" Len said mockingly, sticking out his tongue.

Rin just stuck out hers in reply.

"If I may interrupt, I believe it is dinner time." Paul cut in.

They began following Paul into the dining room, it had enough seats for at least two dozen people and three chandeliers hanging far above them. Rin began to overthink meeting Rinto's parents, he'd gone on and on about how strict their parents had been about their competition.

'_Oh no, Rinto said he has extreme parents! What do I do? And who calls their dad Father anymore!?_' Rin began shifting her gaze around, eventually landing on Len to keep calm. '_Wow, Rinto sure is lucky to have such a cute little brother... I wish Lenka was more like him… he was even born a month after I was.'_

Len noticed Rin's starring soon after she began, he started staring back thinking she wanted a staring contest. '_Darn, I never knew Rinto was so good at games like that! I've gotta be more careful- Hey, since when do Rinto's eyes...sparkle? Like that? Whatever, just because he beat me in the first game doesn't mean he'll win again!'_

They arrived in the dining hall and Len immediately spoke up first, "Good evening Father!"

His volume shocked Rin out of her thoughts, "H-how might you be doing this fine afternoon, Father?" She said at a lower volume.

Their Father Leon simply nodded as a response, their mother Lily clapped twice as people carrying trays came out of the kitchen.

Rin looked down at their meals, she'd gotten orange roasted bird she didn't know the name of with a side of mashed potatoes and a glass of orange juice. Len had a salisbury steak, green beans, and what appeared to be a banana smoothie. It looked way better than what Rin ate normally, so she picked up her utensils at the same time as her 'brother' and carefully dug in.

_'Wow~! It's like an explosion of happiness in my mouth! I can't believe Rinto eats like this everyday! So unfair._' Correcting herself, Rin made sure none of her mood was showing as she slowly (as possible) ate her meal.

After dinner dessert was simple, orange sherbet and cake for her, and a banana split for Len.

Excusing herself from the dinner table and going up to her room she found a note on her door, "**Your bath has been drawn for your after dinner soak, Master Rinto. ~Ann**"

'_Bath? Thank god, I could use a soak_.' Rin ran right into the bathroom quickly stripping down a relaxing into the bubble filled bath. '_Whew day one finished, went smooth, nothings gone wrong… yet. Hot bath, just what I need..._'

Rin sat down and immediately began to relax and play with the bubbles, this tub was near the size of her room back home. '_Ok, now this is nice! Len seems nice too, but he and Rinto have been competing since they were born. They must really want to inherit their dad's business, what was is again? Music and hospitals... Or something... Either way Len stole my line after I beat him! Bet that winner declaration will become a regular thing now.' _She sighed, '_I wonder what Rinto's doing. It around time that mom gets home from the florist, so dinner maybe? I hope Lenka hasn't fig-'_

"Rinto! Can I borrow some hair conditioner?" Len yelled as he barged through the door in nothing but a towel.

Rin squealed in surprise plopping underwater, luckily there were enough bubbles to his her...physique.

"Whoa, since when do you squeak like that?" Len casually replied walking closer.

"None of your business." Rin looked around she grabbed the conditioner, "Just take it and go!"

"Ok, ok no need to get all defensive, night! See ya tomorrow!" Len yelled as he left Rinto's bathroom.

_'Crisis averted. Guess I need to learn to lock my doors next..._' Rin sighed and continued her soak.

I'll take you any day! After all, we're nobles, higher than the middle class,


	3. What to do

Wow, so I left this during my "short bursts of inspiration and weaboo" day but never really looked back at it, now that I'm more fandom mature I look back and think "wow I could have made this so much better."

So that's what I think I'll do... maybe? I don't know yet but I am going to redo the first two chapters and see what happens, if you think I should do more feel free to shout it out! You demanding more honestly makes me feel happy like "OMJ they like it that much!?"

Thanks fandom

~23cr3t


End file.
